Drinking and Dreaming
by Nightbird
Summary: Buffy & Willow get drunk and Spikes learns a few secrets


Distribution: SHL, Soul', Slayer#101,Isa, Realm of the Net girl, Fever of fate, KK, SG, Ragna. I think that's everyone  not in the list? LMK. 

Disclaimer: Let see, not mine, not mine, not mine, heh, none of it's mine, Joss Da man! 

Couple: Willow/Spike & Buffy/Giles. 

Summary: Willow & Buffy get drunk and Spike eves-drops on their conversation. Learning some interesting things in the process 

Spoilers: Umm none really, set two years into college. Umm about sophomore year? 

Feedback: Give to me baby, ah ha ah, do I really have to remind you that I'm a feedback Ho? 

Notes: A reply to Nerys challenge fic. Aren't I just a busy little Nightbird? By my reckoning I've written 4 fics in 2 days, I haven't done that since Pa fell off the bus!  or in reality, since school started and I can no longer be on the 'puter 24/7. Hehe, I know the starting is just weird but I couldn't help my self, I've had dramatic tension stuffed down my throat all day in drama. Oh and Nerys, you never said what type of dreams 

Dedication: To Nerys and the rest of the guardians of the silver flame. For writing me rant fics when I got flamed for no reason! And when I got flamed by the same person again recently *See Nightbird foam* Thanks a million! Also happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Nerys, Happy birthday to yooooooooou! Early I know but you didn't say when it was! 

The moon shone down bathing everything in a pale white light, The old mansion stood empty in the night. Silence surrounded it, until something or someone crashing in the undergrowth broke it. A dark figure reached the door and pulled it open, tripping on the doorstep on the way in, the peaceful night was shattered by a cry of, 

"Bloody hell, my toe!" 

The moon illuminated a black DeSoto Firefly parked in the bushes. Spike aka William the bloody was back in town. Drunk as per usual. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Willow and Buffy lugged the wicker picnic basket up the drive of the mansion, giggling like mad. This had become an annual thing for the two girls, since Angel moved to L.A and Oz and the Dingoes left for the bright lights of a record deal. They gathered at the mansion, once a year and got drunk and discussed crushes, dreams, hopes and ambitions. They failed to notice the black DeSoto Firefly parked haphazardly in the bushes as they continued their trek up to the house, neither of them noticing that the door was unlocked and a dark figure lay to the side of the hall, snoring peacefully. 

A single thump and a lot of giggling woke Spike. Sitting up he ran his tongue over his teeth noticing that his mouth tasted and felt remarkably like wet cotton wool. Groaning quietly he pulled himself to his feet and looked around, before realising he wasn't alone in the mansion. Pussyfooting along hallway he followed the sound of off-key singing and nearly fell over when he realised it was the slayer and the witch mangling a Queen song. He thanked who ever was watching over him when they stopped singing, but his ears pricked up at the mention of his name. Settling down behind an over stuffed armchair, he made himself comfortable and listened into the conversation. 

"So," said Buffy making herself comfortable on the pile of cushions. "Willow, your turn to answer a question. Spike Giles or Angel? Which one would you choose and why?" 

Spike strained his hearing, in order to pick up the answer cause he was kinda hoping that it would be him. 

Willow giggled and replied, 

"I'm gonna have to choose Spike, *hic* Buffy cause isn't he just the cutest thing you ever *hic* saw?" 

Spike blushed, something that surprised him, as Vampires don't usually blush. 

But Willow wasn't finished yet, 

"Now it's your turn Buffy, same question." 

Buffy squirmed, and slugged back a healthy swallow of the white wine before beckoning Willow closer. Spike leaned forward to; once again he was hoping it was him. 

"I got a secret, shh, no telling anyone." Willow nodded sagely, spoiling the effect with a hic-cup. "I's be no teller of secrets, you can tells me anything Buffs." 

"I's takes Giles. I's like Giles." Buffy uttered in a stage whisper, nodding to herself. Spike had just taken a swig of vodka from his hip flask when Buffy announced that and he immediately spat it out in shock then froze as Buffy looked around, 

"Whats was that noise?" 

Willow crinkled her nose, 

"What noise, I's didn't hear any noise. Yous be hearing thing Buffs." 

Buffy nodded and picked up her glass again. Spike uncoiled and relaxed, waiting to hear more. 

Willow beckoned Buffy over and said in a loud stage whisper, 

"I's gots a secret toos. I's been having dreams about Spike." After a few minutes she continued. "Naughty dreams." For the second time in five minutes Spike lost another mouthful of vodka. 

Silence reigned for awhile and Spike slowly got up from behind the chair. Buffy and Willow lay fast asleep on a pile of cushions a blanket lying on the floor beside them. Spike carefully draped it over them before leaning down and kissing Willow on the forehead. A sleepy voice reached him as he slipped out the door, 

"I's knew yous where dere. Willow knows everythings." 

Spike nodded, 

"Yes. Willow knows everything." 


End file.
